Forgotten in the Darkness, Rescued by the Unknown
by kyaranari.amulet.fortune
Summary: As time passes on, Team 7 has finally broke up. Naruto, famed for being a Jinchuuriki and Sasuke for joining Orochimaru. Then what happened to Sakura? Why does no one notice her now? Who's there to pull her out of the darkness? Characters OOC Please R&R.
1. Forgotten Then, Forgotten Now

Hey, this is my first fanfiction in awhile

Hey, this is my first fanfiction in awhile. Please treat it nicely. I also take constructive criticism, which means, light flames. Anyways, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters or the plot….Masashi Kinomoto does…lucky guy…

**Chapter 1: Forgotten Then, Forgotten Now**

Sakura's POV

Five years after Team 7 had disbanded, everyone was on their own. Naruto became a world famous ninja, though still not Hokage. Sasuke was still with Orochimaru hoping for revenge on his brother, and Kakashi still known as Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. What happened to me? Let's just say I'm forgotten in the past. I don't see what I did wrong. I was weak but now I'm as strong as Tsunade and people still don't recognize me. Nowadays, Ino always spent time with Shikamaru that she didn't have time for me anymore. Talk about a best friend. Hinata, still shy had the courage to be Naruto's girl, though she doesn't stutter anymore. But now, I'm no one's friend, no one's girl. Even Tsunade, who I considered as my own mother, ran off gambling with Jiraiya. Tenten was also with Shino, though I never understood how that happened. Kiba became one of the Konoha's most talented ninja dog trainers. And I? Sure, I'm still a ninja, I still accept missions. But the big part missing was comfort and friends. I was lonely. I guess I always have been. How long have I been like this? Since my team was disbanded. You might be wondering where I am right now, I'm in the middle of a river drowning myself. I guess there wasn't anyone to save me from the darkness. As I slowly closed my eyes, I saw a hand reach through the water. Can't be, I'm just hallucinating. Then again, there might always be a chance that I wasn't alone. But it's too late now.

Neji's POV

'Damn it! Almost there!' I reached deeper into the water, still making sure I wouldn't fall in. Finally I felt her hand and pulled her ashore. 'Haruno?' Her face was pale. I started to perform CPR. As she coughed up the water, her eyes opened. "Who?" I shushed her.

"Be quiet and rest."

When she closed her eyes again, I picked her up and walked to my house. I laid her on my bed, took her wet clothes off and pulled the covers over her after changing her into my spare clothes. I soaked a small towel and placed it on her forehead. 'Now what?' As I thought a bit, I decided it was the best decision to stay next to her when she wakes. I pulled up a chair next to the bed and read a book while waiting. 'I wonder why she was trying to take her own life? Did she regret doing something?' I petted her head a bit. She looked cute. 'Cute?! Last time I heard Lady Hinata, she told me that when you considered someone of the opposite gender cute, that you'd fallen for that person. Did I truly love this Haruno girl? Nah, can't be!' I ignored the thought and continued reading.

Two hours later….

"Nggh…" I looked and saw her waking up.

"Hey." She blushed and hid under the blanket. "Don't worry. You're safe." I petted her head once more. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded.

"Yes. Thank you."

"May I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you try and drown yourself?" She didn't answer. "It's fine. You don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"No, I'll tell you." She started to tell me what happened after the separation of Team 7. After she was done, she sighed. "That's why." I looked out the window, then up at the ceiling.

"I still remember that day at the finals of the Chunin exams. The day I lost to Naruto. He taught me an important thing. He taught me that I wasn't alone, no matter how lonely I felt. He released me from my cage." I looked at Haruno-san now. She looked sad and tired. I touched her soft face. "You're not alone. Even if everyone forgot about you, I'm still here." Tears from her eyes fell. She took her arm and placed it over her eyes.

"Thank…you…Hyuga-sama."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go have my servants go prepare something for you to eat. You must be hungry."

Sakura's POV

I was right. I'm not alone anymore. Maybe that small ray of light shined through the darkness. I felt loved. Someone noticed me, someone actually noticed me. "Is it alright for you to go through all this trouble because of me?"

"Technically no, but then again, I'm doing this because of my own free will. You may stay here as long as you like…that is…if you're not in a rush." I shook my head. "Good. Now wait here for a moment." I looked as he left. 'Thank…you…Neji-kun.'


	2. Recovery

Hey! Second chapter here! How do you guys like it so far? Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the plot, characters, etc.

**Chapter 2: Recovery**

Neji's POV

"Hey, you feeling better?" She nodded. "Here's some food."

"Thanks, Itadakimasu." She started to eat a bit.

"Do you have anyone to take care of you at home?" She shook her head.

"No." Her voice was quiet.

"Hn." All of a sudden her facial expression looked irritated. "Something wrong, Haruno-san?" She shook her head again.

"Nothing."

"Well, since Hinata-sama has left to be with Naruto-kun, would you like to move in here?" She was shocked.

"Um…is that okay? Is it not a bother to you?" I smirked at her.

"You wish. It's fine with me. I just need confirmation from my uncle. I'll go ask now. Would you like to accompany me?" She started to get off the bed.

"Um…you don't mind if I borrow Hinata-chan's clothes, do you?"

"Not at all. I will retrieve them now." I walked to Lady Hinata's room. I opened the drawers and found a kimono. I took it and went back to my room. "Here. Change quickly."

"Hai." I left the room to let her change.

Sakura's POV

I took off the clothes I was currently wearing. When I looked at the kimono, it was the one I sent to Hinata-chan for her sixteenth birthday. I changed quickly. "Are you ready?"

"Hai." I opened the door and saw Neji look at me.

"Hn. Fits you well."

"Oh, thanks." I walked with Neji to the main building of the Hyuga mansion. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"Yes." That was the only thing we said while getting there. "Uncle, I with to speak and make a request with you." He turned around. "Oh. This is Haruno Sakura." He smiled at the both of us.

"Well, what do the both of you need?" Neji explained the situation to the Lord. "Well, Hinata has moved out to be with Uzumaki-san, right?"

"Yes, uncle." He thought for a bit until I intruded his thought.

"Um…if it's too much of a hassle-"

"You're Tsunade's apprentice, am I correct?" I was shocked.

"Yes, I am."

"That's fine then. You may stay."

"Oh, thank you very much, Hyuga-sama." I smiled at him.

"Thank you uncle." I ran and hugged Neji. 'I can't believe someone actually cares.' Neji's arms started to hug me too.

"Take good care of her Neji. She really needs you."

"Thank you." We bowed and left. "That's great Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan, I haven't heard that for awhile. Thanks." I smiled.

"Call me Neji."

"Neji…" He smiled. He actually smiled.

"Achoo!" Neji blinked and stared at me for a while.

"Did you catch a cold?"

"Probably, after attempting to drown myself." I stopped walking for a moment.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just forgot to do something. I need to go find my puppy. I released her after I decided to kill myself. I need to go find her." I started to run.

"I'll go with you." When we got to the front of the gates, the two guards asked where we were going.

"I need to go find the puppy I released the other day. Just open the door." They nodded. The big gates started to open. When the doors opened all the way, I plucked a piece of grass and played the song named Orelia by blowing on it. After a while, when I was done playing, a dog bark came.

"Ruff! Ruff!" A medium sized white and brown puppy came to me.

"Aira?"

"Bark!" I hugged my puppy tightly. It jumped off of me and started to walk around Neji. "Bark!"

"Aww…she likes you." Neji picked Aira up and tickled her stomach.

"Should we go buy some dog food for her?"

"No, it's fine. I have some at my house. I'll go get it from there. I'll also need you to help carry her toys and other stuff." He nodded. "Aira, do you know how to get home?"

"Bark!" She started to run and I followed. After a couple minutes later we arrived at the complex of my apartment. When I went in, everything was as it was except for the shadowy figure at the back.

"Wh-who is it?" Neji put his arm in front of me.

"Get behind me." I couldn't move. "NOW!" I quickly retreated behind him. "Show yourself!" The shadowy figure became clearer. "Uchiha." Neji gave a cold glare.

"Neji…" I whispered.

"Hyuga, nice to see you again." I t was silent for awhile, both in attack position. "Give Sakura to me."

"What makes you think I'll do that? If you really cared for her, then she wouldn't have tried to commit suicide!" I held onto Neji's shirt and closed my eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Don't come any closer, Sasuke, please." He backed away.

"I wanted to bring you with me." I walked out to the front now.

"Sakura, stay back!"

"It's fine." I walked to Sasuke. "I can't. I am bound by Neji, by the Hyuga's now. I want to stay with them. You lost your chance when you never came for me when I was almost dead. Neji did. Therefore, I'm sorry."--


	3. Family Matters

Hello, again. Here's the third chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Please remember to review and tell me how I'm doing. I do take light flames.

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Naruto or its characters…unfortunately…

**Chapter 3: Family Matters**

Sakura's POV

"Sakura's unconscious now."

"What?!" I looked at Sasuke with hollow eyes. I started to pack up the dog food for Aira.

"I'm ready, Hyuga-sama."

"Then let us go." I looked at Sasuke for a moment and touched his face. I stopped as I came upon something strange. I stood there for a minute. I saw Sasuke's 'second stage' and backed up.

"Sakura." He reached his hand towards me.

"Don't even dare touch a hair on her head. Look." I was scared half way to death.

"Aira…AIRA!" My puppy stood in front of me growling. "Here." I threw a soldier pill at her. Slowly my pet dog had transformed into a demon wolf with wings.

"I get it. I'll go." My eyes came back to normal. I looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry." I fed the dog food to Aira as she transformed back.

"Bark." I looked at Sasuke when he left.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun! You can touch me, I'm not scared!" He came back and looked at me. He slowly pet my head and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I promise, no matter what, I will never hurt you." He gave me a hug. "I have to go. Orochimaru is expecting me back soon. I'll come and visit again."

"You ready to go, Sakura?" I nodded and stood up.

"Aira, come here girl."

"Bark!" She jumped onto my shoulder. I locked the door and left with the bag I was carrying and Neji carrying other stuff. When we got back I settled everything up in my room. Aira jumped into her bed as I sat on my own bed.

"That was a nice play dead trick you showed Sasuke."

"That was no trick. I just blanked out when the inner me started to talk to me. That's what usually happens." He looked away.

"My apologies, Lady Sakura." I was definitely surprised after that.

"Lady Sakura?!"

"Oh, yes, since Hinata has left, Hanabi refused to be the lady, so now you are." I just stood there. Well this is definitely strange. "When we are seen in public, you are to call me, Hyuga-sama. Only in this house will we speak informally like this. I am to do the same. I will call you Lady Sakura outside and just familiarly in here. You are always to refer to my uncle as Lord Hyuga or Hyuga-sama. If anyone asks which house you are from, you will say the Hyuga family's main branch. Under stood? You discard the name Haruno outside of here but you still have it in here. Think of it as double names. Here you are known as Sakura Haruno, outside, you are Lady Sakura of the Hyuga's main branch." I nodded.

"Understood. GROWL" I blushed.

"Sorry, I'll go reheat your meal."

"I'll do it." I took the dish and reheated it. "Thank you. You don't known how much you mean to me right now."

"Just eat. Don't worry about it." After eating I prayed.

"Gouchisousama." I put the dishes into the sink. "Should I go wash the dishes?"

"It's fine. The maids will take care of it. Meanwhile, do you want to take a walk around town?" I thought a bit.

"Eh, sure. Why not?"

Out in town…

"Konnichiwa, Neji-kun!" Tenten ran over.

"Konnichiwa, Tenten-chan." Neji bowed.

"Um…Sakura-chan?" I was shocked.

"You…still remember me?" She nodded happily.

"She is the Lady of the Hyuga clan now that Lady Hinata left. She is now Lady Sakura of the Hyuga main branch." Tenten looked amazed.

"Sakura, you're so lucky! Anyways, I need to go meet Kurenai-sensei. We're going on an A-rank mission. Wish me luck!" She ran off.

"See, we all remember you, no one forgot you in the first place, Lady Sakura."

Neji's POV

She looked away for a moment. "Yeah…I guess so." We continued walking down the street. Later on, we passed Hatake Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi hugged Sakura. "The Hyuga family contacted me of what you tried to do." Sakura started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Kaka-sensei. I'm sorry. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'll always be here. Before you do something rash again, talk to me first. I'll help you." She had calmed after a while. Ino later met up after seeing the three of us stand in the middle of the street.

"Sakura!" She came running down the street after a while. "Sakura." She attempted to touch Sakura but instead Sakura spit out harsh and venomous words.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"What're you talking about? It's me, Yamanaka Ino, your friend." She had completely lost it.

"Friend? What friend? When I tried to talk to you, you were being lovey-dovey with Shikamaru! You're one of the people that made me try to kill myself. I hate you!" I tried to stop it known it was probably futile.

"Lady Sakura!"

"Hyuga-sama, please stay out of this." Sakura's chakra was getting charged up. Even the pink chakra was visible. This was turning out like a war.

"Stop it! Lady Sakura, it's not worth it!" Too late.


End file.
